1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor array apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a disposable sensor array apparatus adapted for applying an array of electrodes to the body surface of patients during use with an ECG monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrocardiograph (ECG) monitors are widely used to obtain biopotential signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain information, biopotential signal electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations depending on the information sought by the clinician. Electrodes are often covered or coated by a conductive gel which serves as an electrochemical coupling agent and enhances the ability of the electrode to adhere to a patient's skin.
ECG electrodes may be placed in various lead configurations. The most prevalent configurations are a 3-lead, 5-lead or 12-lead configuration. In conventional electrocardiography, electrodes are positioned on the patient's skin at locations established by a medical protocol. For a 3-lead configuration, three electrodes are placed on the body. One electrode is placed adjacent each clavicle bone on the upper chest and the third is placed on the patient's lower left abdomen. For a 5-lead configuration, five electrodes are placed on the body. In addition to the electrodes used for the 3-lead, a fourth electrode is placed adjacent the sternum and a fifth is placed on the patient's lower right abdomen. For a 12-lead configuration, ten leads are placed on the patient's body. Four electrodes are placed on the patient to represent his/her limbs including, the left arm electrode (LA), the right arm electrode (RA), the left leg electrode (LL), and the right leg electrode (RL). Six chest electrodes (V1-V6) are placed on the patient's chest at various locations near the heart. Three standard leads are provided by measurements taken from the right arm to left arm (Lead I), from the right arm to the left leg (Lead II) and from the left arm to the left leg (Lead III). Three augmented leads are provided by measurements taken from RA, RL and LL to LA (AVL), from LA, LL and RL to RA (AVR) and from RA and LA to LL and RL (AVF). The ten electrodes result in twelve measurements, which consist of Leads I, II, III, AVR, AVL, AVF, and V1-V6, with RL typically used as the ground electrode.
Electrodes, after proper positioning on the patient, are connected to an ECG monitor, recorder or diagnostic device by an ECG lead set. One end of the ECG lead set attaches to each electrode (or the electrodes may be integrated into the ECG lead set) and receives biopotential signals from the body. The second end of the ECG lead set connects to an ECG monitor and supplies the biopotential signals to an ECG monitor. This connection to the ECG monitor can be done wirelessly such as in Medical Telemetry or directly using a traditional cable harness. The signals are processed by the ECG monitor for use and analysis by medical personnel.
The quality of the information obtained by each electrode is determined by the connection between the electrode and patient skin, the placement of the electrode on the patient relative to the signal source and consistent placement of electrodes relative to each other. It would thus be desirable if accurate placement of the electrodes could be ensured through a releasably applicable apparatus having the ability to conform to a variety of body surfaces.